Shirong
|gender= Male |image= |television= Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness |voice= NickUtopia.com - "Malcolm McDowell Is Master Shifu's Dad In 'Kung Fu Panda: Father Crime' – January 16, 2012" |appearance= Red and white fur |combat= Unspecified }} Shirong is a character in the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. He is the father of Shifu as well as an expert con artist. He appeared in the episode "Father Crime", where he visited the Jade Palace and was made unwelcome by Shifu. Biography In Legends of Awesomeness When Shifu was three, Shirong made him paint coins and sell them then they fled the town to the next. He left his son at the Jade Palace after lying to him saying he'd be back in five minutes. Ten years later, Shirong visted his son and tricked him saying the sword he was trading him for food and supplies was gold when it was really wood. He came back in this episode and tricked Shifu again. He was always a thief, and as far as everyone is concerned, he will stay a thief. Shirong has so far showed up in only one episode called 'Father Crime' where he runs into Po and Tigress and they go to the Jade Palace. Shifu almost throws him out but is allowed to stay one night after Po convinces Shifu to let him stay. When he is shown to his room and left for a moment, he is 'kidnapped' and brought to Tong Fo. When Shifu comes for him, he is chained and Shirong is thrown out. Shirong comes back and fought together with his son and they defeat Tong Fo. When Shifu and Shirong say goodbye, they hug and he leaves. After Sirong departs, Shifu finds out that when they hugged, his father took his money, but Shifu wasnt mad. Personality Though outwardly innocent in appearance, Shirong is a highly skilled con man. Deceiving and thieving from others actually appears to be a sort of addiction for him. He even steals from his own son. He also appears to be either poorly educated, or he simply doesn't care that many of the words he utters simply do not exist. Fighting Style He's a skilled fighter. He sometimes cheats in a fight. He calls it strategy. Relationships Shifu Shifu and his father at first dont get along. when Shifu was three his father made him paint coins to look aged and sell them. they usaully got out of town before the people who bought the coins noticed they were fakes. soon he left Shifu and the doors of the jade palace telling him he'd return in five minutes. but, he never came back. ten years later he came back and traded a golden sword for food and supplies that turned out that the sword was made of wood instead. in the episode 'Father Crime' he comes back and Shifu turns him away. when he gets kidnapped at first he didnt believe it thinking it was another con but then he went for him after Po handed a golden locket to Shifi with a picture of when Shifu was a boy inside. When he went to rescue his father, Shifu found out it WAS a con but for Po. At first Shirong left his son to be Tong Fo's pet, but came back were they fought side by side. When they said their goodbyes, Shifu handed the locket to his dad and revealed that he change the photo with another photo of him and his father together when he was three. They hugged each other and Shrong left. But, when Po said he got his coins back from his father, he checked his sack and found that his father took his money, their relationship is good. Po After Po saves Shirong from Fung and the Croc Bandits, Shirong tells him and Tigress that he is looking for his son Shifu at the Jade Palace. wWhile walking there, he bombards Shirong with questions about Shifu's childhood. After telling Po Shifu was a good boy he wanted to show him the 'disapering lotous coin' tirck. Every time when he made Po's coins disapear he never gave them back. Po faninated with this trick he gave all his mopney to him. at the jade palace when Shifu was throwing Shirong out Po insisted that he stay so Shi gave him only one night. when he showed Shirong his room Po left for a blanket. while gone Shirong was kiddnaped. when Shifu said for no one to search for him Po went anyway after giving him a golden locket. when he showed up with Tigress he tried to save Shifu and failed. Shirong came back and helped. When he left the palace the next morning Po said Shirong gave him his money back when he really took Shifu's when they had a goodbye hug. Tong Fo Shirong sold him a statue that didn't exsist. To pay for his crime, Shirong had to trick Po to come for him. When he came back from the Jade Palace after being kidnapped by the croc bandits he was chained as was part of the trap. When Shifu came instead Tong Fo took him and tried to keep him as a pet. Shirong pleaded with Tong Fo to free his son, but Tong Fo refused and threw Shirong out. When Shirong came back, he tricked Tong Fo saying the the other fives follpwed Po and Tigress. Then he tripped him, freed his son, and fought Tong Fo together. Fung and the Croc Bandits The Croc Bandits were hired to capture Shirong when they were defeated by Po, Tigress, and Shirong. When they 'kiddnaped' Shirong and brought him to Tong Fo, they found out about the plan of Shirong's 'capture' and Tung Fo pointed out that the Bandits can't keep secrets. They tried to fight Shirong and Shifu and lost. Clothing/Outfit Shirong wears a traditional and a blue robe with green trimming and a navy blue sash. His pants are green and his shoes are the same as Shifu's. Gallery Coming soon! View more... Quotes References Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Males